


龙名遐迩（A Translation of "Some Dragons Are Famous Dragons" by Eudoxia）

by micaryn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaryn/pseuds/micaryn
Summary: Bucky对于Steve会把流浪猫、流浪狗、甚至流浪浣熊带回家并不感到惊讶，但一条龙？真的吗，Steve？一条龙？并且还是一条爱偷工具的龙，一条关注失踪人口新闻的龙。
标签：龙，奇幻，有魔法存在的现代世界，无能力AU，咖啡店，Tony是条龙，Obie是混蛋，无血清的Steve，艺术生Steve，吧唧需要抱抱，治愈，失踪人口，秘密，伪科学……





	龙名遐迩（A Translation of "Some Dragons Are Famous Dragons" by Eudoxia）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Dragons Are Famous Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763539) by [Eudoxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eudoxia/pseuds/Eudoxia). 



> 本文是Eudoxia太太的《Some Dragons Are Famous Dragons》的中文译作，如果喜欢，请到太太的页面留下kudos哟→http://archiveofourown.org/works/2763539

外面暴雨倾盆，不是毛毛细雨，更像是一场彻头彻尾的洪灾——沉重的雨滴打在人身上，不仅浸透了衣物，仿佛还要渗进骨缝里似的。  
  
“这是要来真格的吗？”Steve对着倒影自言自语。他正在艺校旁边的星巴克里，仍然无法相信 _十二月_ 竟会有这样的雨天。坦白说，他感觉被老天欺骗了感情。这是十二月，应该下雪才对啊。  
  
他叹了口气，整了整针织帽。  
  
“这会儿回家没事吗？”  
  
Steve瞧了说话的Sam一眼。“我没事”，他说，“只不过忘了带伞。”  
  
“确定没事？你今天可带着画夹呢，那玩意快跟你一样高了。”  
  
“闭嘴，它没有……”，但Steve仍旧重新调整了一下皮质夹子的角度。即便他把它夹在腋下，画夹还是硌着他的臀侧。要是背带没坏就好了。他再次整了整针织帽，然后是围巾，然后是夹克，最后确保鞋套完好地罩在鞋上，以免蹚水时弄湿袜子。  
  
“不能再等一个小时吗？三点钟我就结束轮班了，可以顺便送你回去。”  
  
“我没事，Sam。”  
  
“好吧，好吧，不过到家之后给我发条短信，好让我知道你没被暴雨冲进下水道什么的。”  
  
“遵命， _老妈_ ”，Steve嘟囔着，一边用肩膀顶开门一边朝Sam敬了个礼。  
  
“代我向Bucky问好！”  
  
“你自己去跟他问好！”，Steve抱怨，但他的声音被外面的风雨交加所淹没。  
  
外面阴冷潮湿，Steve在几秒钟之内就湿透了。“糟糕透顶”，他嘀咕着，但还是勇往直前地向家走去，反正他总是要回家的，而出租车钱又超出了他的承受能力。  
  
离家还有三个街区（两次险些被狂风掀翻）的时候，Steve听见旁边的巷子里传来类似呜咽的声音。他停下脚步，缓缓转身面对后街方向。  
  
“有人吗？”，他呼唤道。  
  
又是一声呜咽，或者一声哀鸣，但肯定有什么东西在那里，听上去凄苦交加。  
  
Steve小心翼翼地走进暗巷，风声立刻小了一些。“你还好吗？”  
  
铁皮垃圾桶后面传来一阵叮叮咣咣，Steve眼前闪过一抹红色。  
  
他立即扔下画夹冲进巷子深处。“你还好吗？”，他又问了一遍，努力把垃圾桶弄到一旁。  
  
又是一声呜咽，然后Steve看见了它，半个身子缩在垃圾桶后面。  
  
“哦我的天。”  
  
那是一条龙。一条体型娇小如猫的金红色的龙，它有着蓝色的大眼睛，沿背脊生着一排小尖刺，它们向下延伸，尾尖附近是四根手指长度的刺。它浑身湿透，鳞片失去了光泽，看起来脏兮兮的，简直就是……一只小可怜。  
  
Steve朝它伸出手：“来这里，小家伙，没事的，我不会伤害你。”  
  
龙看起来满心疑虑，它后退着缩进了垃圾桶之间的缝隙。  
  
“不，不，别这样。过来这边，我保证一切都会没事的，来呀”，Steve冲着小龙勾起手指，竭力伸直胳膊。  
  
“我保证不会伤害你。过来呀，我的名字是Steve，好吗？这么大的雨可不好玩，让我带你回家，行吗？我有暖和的毯子之类的。”  
  
龙似乎思考了片刻，微微偏着头。突然之间，它鸣叫了一声，一头扎进Steve胸口，差点撞翻他。龙纤细的爪子在Steve湿漉漉的夹克上乱抓一气，试图找到支撑点，它修长的颚顶着Steve的下巴。  
  
“喔，好啦，让我——”，Steve刚把外套拉链拉开一半，小龙就急不可耐地滑了进去。Steve能感觉到它的爪尖勾着自己的衬衫，双翼在自己胸口平展地铺开，后爪抓着他的皮带，尾巴绕在自己左臀上打了个卷。  
  
龙又鸣了一声，嘴巴拱进围巾里，贴在他耳畔。  
  
“你就是个小火炉”，Steve一边低语一边拉好外套拉链站起来，“等我拿上画夹，然后咱们就可以回家了，好吗？”  
  
他得到了一声鸣叫作为回答。  
  
当Steve回到公寓时，他首先从门口伸出头四下张望，寻找着室友Bucky的踪影。  
  
“Bucky，你在家吗？”，他蹑手蹑脚地挤进门，把画夹轻轻放在一旁，一只手护着龙的后背走进客厅，“Bucks？”  
  
回答他的只有夹克底下传来的一声微鸣。  
  
“棒呆了”，他的肩膀放松般地垮下来，“Bucky没在家。他不喜欢我往家里带流浪动物。我们先去浴室弄弄干，怎么样？”  
  
一只手护着龙，他三步并作两步穿过走廊奔向浴室。  
  
“好了，先用毛巾”，他打开洗手池旁边的柜子，拽出几条柔软蓬松的亮橙色毛巾，放在台面上。  
  
Steve摘掉湿成一坨的针织帽扔在洗手池里，另一只手拉开外套拉链。他试着捉住小龙，但这家伙死死抓住他的衬衫不肯松爪。  
  
“别这样，你需要来点松软的毛巾。它们很暖和，我保证。”  
  
龙久久地盯着他，缓缓松爪放开了他的衬衫。Steve轻柔地把它放在台面上，脱掉夹克扔进浴缸，然后抄起一条毛巾。  
  
“好点了吗？”，他擦拭着湿漉漉的龙鳞，小心对待背脊上的那些尖刺，轻柔地吸干脆弱翼膜上的水珠，然后用毛巾把龙罩起来。  
  
“等我一下，我有个主意！”，Steve回到柜子旁边，翻箱倒柜地找出Bucky的电吹风，“它会有点吵，但感觉很棒的，你不介意吧？”  
  
龙从橙色织物底下挣扎着探出头，看着Steve把吹风机插上电源。它啁啾了一声。  
  
Steve打开吹风，看着小龙。“过来”，他比了个手势。  
  
龙披着毛巾磕磕绊绊地从台面上爬过来。Steve把吹风机朝着龙的胸口，它发出一串兴高采烈的颤音，爪子勾住出风口，按着它对准自己的一只翅膀。  
  
“好点了吗？”，过了一阵子，Steve再次发问。  
  
龙移动了，爬过来用头拱着Steve的胸口，发出一串心满意足的呼噜呼噜。  
  
Steve大笑：“那就好！但我还是得问问——虽然你可能没办法回答——你是男孩还是女孩？”  
  
龙摆出一副Steve通常只在Bucky脸上才会见到的不爽表情。  
  
“别那么看着我！我又分辨不出来，我不是龙！”  
  
龙怜悯地看着他，然后左顾右盼。它跳下台面落在地板上，因为被毛巾绊住而毫不优雅地摔作一团。  
  
“哦，该死的！你没事吧？”  
  
但龙只是毫不在意地甩了甩头，发出一声鸣叫。  
  
“好吧”，Steve关掉吹风机放回台面上，“我准备把自己弄干，你可以……先自己四处看看，行吗？”  
  
龙啾了一声，挪到水池底下那个装满清洁用品和工具的筐旁边，扒着筐沿弄倒了它。它在一堆杂物中挑挑拣拣，找到了一支扳手，叼到Steve脚边。  
  
Steve低头看着它，用毛巾擦拭肩膀。“一支扳手？”，他挑起眉毛，“信息量还是有点少啊，小龙。”  
  
龙把一只爪子放在扳手柄上。  
  
“蓝色？”  
  
龙发出赞同的叫声。  
  
“还是不能说明什么，不过我猜你想表达‘男孩’的意思，是嘛？”  
  
又一声愉悦的鸣叫。  
  
Steve冲小龙微笑：“你会一直这么娇小吗，还是会随着年龄长大？”  
  
他收到的下一声鸣叫明显不怎么愉悦。Steve笑着脱掉衬衫、踢掉鞋子。  
  
“抱歉，我或许不该拿这个打趣你。我也会一直这么矮小的。”  
  
龙一边轻声啁啾一边用头拱了拱Steve的小腿。  
  
“多谢了，我猜。被一条龙安慰，Bucky要是知道了一定大跌眼镜”，Steve嘟囔着剥掉身上仅存的衣物，把所有湿衣服一股脑扔进浴缸，抓起另一条毛巾围在赤裸的腰间。  
  
他快走出浴室门的时候突然停下脚步回头看，一抹红晕浮上脸颊：“你……你不是那种能变成人形的龙吧？”  
  
龙用一声鸣叫代替答案，然后蹦跳着冲出了浴室。  
  
“太好了。”  
  
当Steve最终脸色如常地离开浴室时，龙已经在挠他的卧室门了。  
  
“好啦，好啦，别激动，那只是间卧室而已”，但Steve一打开门，龙还是刺溜钻进屋里，争分夺秒地巡视每一个角落。它就像一道红色的闪电，从Steve的床跳到他的画桌上，跳到他的组合抽屉上，钻进他的组合抽屉 _里面_ ，连书柜顶也没放过。最后，它回到Steve的床上，在他的枕头上团成一团。  
  
“老天啊，你真是个敏捷的小家伙”，Steve已经套上了一条运动裤和两件连帽毛衣。  
  
“过来，我们得把你在浴室弄出来的乱摊子收拾好。”  
  
龙跳下床，跟着Steve回到浴室。Steve把湿衣服口袋里的物件掏出来，把水拧干后塞进脏衣筐。正当他把一条用过的毛巾扔在地上吸干水渍时，龙决定它不能袖爪旁观。  
  
它跳到毛巾上，头和肩膀用力拱着那块织物，后腿蹬在瓷砖上，滑出去大半间浴室的距离。  
  
Steve忙着把清洁用品放回筐里，因此没注意小龙的举动，直到它把毛巾拱到他脚踝上。  
  
“噢！你在干什——”  
  
龙抬起无辜的眼睛看着Steve，令他忍不住放声大笑。  
  
“好吧，好吧，我们差不多完事了。把那条毛巾给我好吗？”  
  
出人意料的是，龙照做了。  
  
“多谢”，Steve缓缓说道，“你还真是挺机灵的。你有名字吗，或者想念你的家人？”  
  
龙歪着脑袋打量Steve，叫了一声。  
  
“那是‘没有’的意思吗？”  
  
龙又叫了一声。  
  
“好吧，晚点再说。咱们走，洗衣机在走廊里”，Steve抱起毛巾、衣物和龙，走向位于走廊里的洗衣机和烘干机。他把龙放在烘干机顶上，把其他东西一股脑塞进洗衣机。洗衣机开始工作之后，他抬头看着那个金红色的小家伙：“你饿吗？”  
  
龙欢快地鸣叫着，重新跳回Steve身上。  
  
“好的，那就是‘饿了’的意思”，Steve笑着伸手把龙安放好，拇指抚过龙鳞，朝厨房走去。  
  
“你想吃点什么？我有——”，Steve话音未落，房门就打开了，Bucky走进来，与Steve带着龙回来时一样浑身湿透。  
  
Steve僵住了，一只手还在小龙身上，另一只刚触到冰箱门。  
  
Bucky眯着眼睛，嘴唇不悦地拧起来。  
  
“那玩意”，他问，“是什么鬼？”  
  
“呃……”  
  
“那是龙吗，Steve？ _那是龙吗，Steve？_ ”  
  
“呃，是的？”  
  
“不行。”  
  
“但是，Bucky——”  
  
“不行。”  
  
“它孤零零地在小巷里哀鸣，外头下着 _那么大的雨_ 。它不能出去。”  
  
“不行，Steve。”  
  
Steve噘着嘴：“Bucky。”  
  
“一条 _龙_ ，Steve！这些生物太危险了！这比你三年前带回家那只暴躁的浣熊还要糟糕。”  
  
“火箭是——”  
  
“你最后不得不接种了 _狂犬疫苗_ ，Steve。”  
  
“可是你看看它！我不能把它扔出去，他会溺水而死的。而且他饥寒交迫。”  
  
龙发出一声赞同的鸣叫。  
  
“ _狂犬病_ ”，Bucky重复道。  
  
Steve重新撅起嘴：“它这么小小的，Bucks……就像我一样。”  
  
Bucky的眼神闪烁了一下：“但它还是条龙，它会没事的。”  
  
“如果它只是条幼龙呢？我不能把一条幼龙遗弃在街头！特别是这种鬼天气、这种鬼季节！龙需要温暖，外面气温才2度，还下着雨。”  
  
“Steve。”  
  
“Bucky。”  
  
“ _Steve。_ ”  
  
“Sam跟你问好！”  
  
“什么？我——”，Bucky脸红了，“别岔开话题，Steve。”  
  
“他今天穿了那件你很喜欢的蓝色衬衫。”  
  
“Steve——”  
  
“我就是要养它！”，Steve胡乱从冰箱里拿了点吃的，一头钻回了自己的房间。  
  
“仅限今晚！”，Bucky在他身后高声抱怨，但Steve知道只要小龙能够留下过夜，就能继续待上一周，然后待上更久。  
  
“耶”，他冲着小龙的脖子低声欢呼，“瞧，还有些剩菜！”  
  
龙啾鸣了一声。

 

 

第二天清早Steve醒来的时候，龙正蜷在毯子底下，紧贴着他的肚皮。  
  
“嘿，小家伙”，Steve仍有些睡眼惺忪。  
  
龙打了个哈欠，露出明晃晃的、锋利的牙齿。Steve用指关节抚弄着它的下巴。  
  
“饿吗？”  
  
龙急匆匆地跳下床冲出Steve的卧室。Steve从被子底下挣扎着起身。  
  
当他来到厨房时，Bucky已经在做早餐了，长发在脑后扎成一小束马尾。龙用两条后腿站立着，前爪扒在橱柜边缘，伸长脖子嗅闻着火炉上烹煮的食物。  
  
“嘿，你这小混球”，Bucky说。  
  
“你在说我还是说龙？”，Steve抚摸着自己脸颊上的胡茬。  
  
“你俩都是。”  
  
“真不知道Sam看上你哪一点。”  
  
Bucky脸红了：“闭嘴。”  
  
“你煮的咖啡总是糟糕透顶，Bucky。”  
  
“你行你来啊。”  
  
“你醒得早嘛。”  
  
“你赖床又不是我的错，我已经给你买了六个闹钟了。”  
  
Steve没接话，挪到吧台边坐下。  
  
“过来，Baby”，他呼唤道。  
  
龙看了Steve一眼，然后跳了过来。Steve俯身抱起这个精力充沛的红色团子，把它放在吧台上。它亲昵地拱了拱Steve的脸颊。  
  
“你的胳膊怎么样了？”  
  
“还好。”  
  
Steve望向窗外，外面下雪了。  
  
“你的胳膊每到冬天都会疼，Bucks。你用不着瞒我。”  
  
Bucky哼了一声。“没事，Steve”，他抬起左臂，舒展了一下金属手指，“神经机械义肢是Stark工业的旗舰产品之一。”  
  
龙吱了一声。  
  
Steve微笑：“看到没，Bucks？你完全没必要讨厌Baby，它在赞同你的意见呢！”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我说它在对你表示赞同。”  
  
“不，你管它叫什么？”  
  
“呃……”，Steve脸红了，“我，呃，管它叫‘Baby’。它……它对别的称呼都不理不睬。”  
  
Bucky用那只有体温的手揉了揉额头：“你是个蠢蛋。”  
  
Steve红着脸低声抗议：“我不是。”  
  
“唔”，Bucky嘲讽地哼了一声。  
  
Baby也哼了一声。  
  
Steve朝他的朋友发出恼火的嘘声，然后抱起Baby挪到沙发边躺下。龙蜷在他的胸口。  
  
“看新闻还是动画片？”，Steve边伸手够遥控器边问道。  
  
“新闻。”  
  
Baby发出赞同的鸣叫。  
  
“那就看新闻”，Steve打开电视机。  
  
“Steve，你今天用去工作吗？”  
  
“不用，今天是周五，我休息。”  
  
Steve隐约听见厨房方向传来一句“周五不上学”之类的嘟囔，把注意力重新放在新闻上面。  
  
“Tony Stark仍然失踪”，他说。  
  
Baby叫了一声。  
  
“多久了？”，Bucky从厨房探出头，“一周？两周？”  
  
“十天。”  
  
“听起来挺严重的。”  
  
“他母亲看起来很悲伤。”  
  
Baby靠在Steve胸口哀鸣，Steve伸手抚着小龙骨骼分明的背脊。  
  
“他们有没有怀疑过可能是绑架？”，Bucky问。他路过Steve时把一大盘食物放在茶几上，然后走向扶手椅。  
  
“不知道，他们还没有收到赎金要求”，Steve拿着盘子坐起来，Baby从他胸前滑落，发出不满的抗议。Steve从盘子里拣出一根香肠举到小龙面前。  
  
Baby接受了Steve的歉意，从他手上叼走香肠拖到沙发另一头开吃。它同样对待了早餐的其他菜色，从Steve指尖抢走它们，然后独自走开，直到吃完才回来索要更多。每次Steve主动提供食物给它，小龙都发出一串欢快的颤音。  
  
“我们今天有什么活动安排吗？”，Bucky收走他们的空盘子。  
  
“我觉得应该没有。哦！嘿，你能帮我递一下手机吗？”  
  
“你放哪儿了？”  
  
但Baby已经抢先一步跳下沙发蹿向走廊。两人目送小龙消失在Steve的卧室里，几秒钟之后用锐利的爪子拖着Steve的手机回来了。  
  
“它就像只笨手笨脚的红蝙蝠”，当Baby把手机扔在Steve大腿上时Bucky评论道。  
  
“但它很可爱啊。”  
  
Bucky咕哝了一声。  
  
“让我查查”，Steve在手机上点开网页浏览器，“养龙都需要些什么？”  
  
Baby对此表示赞同。  
  
“‘松狮蜥的有趣真相’‘松狮蜥，爬虫类’‘龙真的存在吗？’”，Steve轻哼着，向坐在自己身旁的Baby投去一瞥，“这些听起来没什么用。你能告诉我你是什么品种的龙吗？”  
  
Baby鸣叫着用鼻尖蹭了蹭Steve的大腿，然后原地打了个滚，露出柔软的肚皮。  
  
“你就像只猫咪似的”，Steve揉着Baby覆盖着金色鳞片的柔软肚皮，“但是我对你不过敏。也许我该试试搜索‘龙类专家’。”  
  
Baby叫了一声，抓着遥控器玩上面的按键。  
  
“很奇怪”，几个小时之后Steve说，“我查到的资料都说Baby这样颜色和习性的龙通常至少有一栋房屋那么大。猫狗体型的龙一般是棕色系或绿色系的，大地的保护色。”  
  
“如果它是条幼龙呢？名副其实的‘宝贝（baby）龙’？”  
  
“幼崽是白色的，而且翅膀不可能发育得这么完全。这篇资料说它属于‘红帝龙’，它的尾刺比嘴巴长但比翅膀短，说明它很可能才刚刚成年而已，只不过……真的、 _真的_ 非常娇小。红帝龙可以长到五十英尺高，Bucks”，Steve看着在自己的三件旧毛衣上团起身子的龙，“你身上发生了什么事情吗，Baby？你为何如此娇小呢？”  
  
“也许它是条侏儒龙？”  
  
“Bucky！你太粗鲁了！”  
  
Baby发出一声睡意朦胧的赞同。  
  
Bucky呻吟着把书扣在脸上。  
  
“我们会弄清楚的。别担心，Baby”，Steve对小龙说。  
  
  
  
三个星期之后，Steve找不到他的眼镜了。  
  
“Bucky！”，Steve一边在床头柜抽屉里翻找一边大喊，“你看见我的眼镜了吗？”  
  
Bucky从厨房里吼回来：“我最近在浴室台子上见过！”  
  
“真的？我还以为我把它拿回房间了”，但Steve还是去找了找，“不在这里！”  
  
“你的画桌？”  
  
“找过了，没有。”  
  
“那我就不知道了，问问Baby？”  
  
“Baby？Baby为什么会知道我眼镜的去向？”  
  
Bucky耸着肩朝走廊走去：“我不知道。昨天我要用月牙扳手套装却死活都找不到，在我准备放弃的时候问了Baby一句，它消失了一阵子，然后叼着它回来了。”Bucky抬手摆弄着他的狗牌链子。  
  
“真的吗？”  
  
Bucky再次耸了耸肩，握着金属牌的手指收紧了：“是啊。”  
  
Steve抿紧嘴角：“Baby去哪儿了？”  
  
“没准在你内衣抽屉里。”  
  
“什么？！”  
  
Bucky慢悠悠地走掉了：“它喜欢你那些带蕾丝花边的平角短裤。”  
  
“ _什么？！_ ”  
  
Bucky放声大笑。  
  
事实证明，Baby正团在Steve的全部六条毯子外加天冷关节痛发作时保暖用的电热毯（开到了高功率）底下。  
  
“嘿，Baby”，Steve发出逗引的声音，伸手揉了揉龙的脸颊，“你见到我的眼镜了吗？我今天工作需要戴它。”  
  
Baby睡眼惺忪地叫了一声，不情不愿地从温暖的迷你巢穴里爬出来。Steve看着龙跳下床沿钻进床底。过了一会儿，Baby钻出来，身上沾了些许灰尘，嘴里叼着Steve的眼镜。  
  
它把眼镜塞进Steve的口袋。Steve冲它挑起眉毛：“那底下还藏了些什么别的东西？”他边问边跪在地板上俯身查看。  
  
Baby发出欢快的鸣叫，重新钻进黑漆漆的床底。Steve听到一阵叮咣乱响，急忙起身躲开飞出来的物件，包括：五只勺子、一把扳手、Bucky的月牙扳手套装、一把螺丝刀、两个计算器、丢失的四个遥控器、一个长柄勺、一支撬胎棒、两把剪刀、一个打孔器、Bucky过生日时Sam送给他的一枚闪闪发亮的书签、他们的茶勺和汤勺套装、Bucky的七根黑色发带、房间里的固定电话机、一支开瓶器、丢失的奶酪擦丝器、Steve _所有的_ 画笔、以及切苹果器。  
  
Baby钻进Steve口袋里重新取出他的眼镜，轻轻搁在那一堆物件顶部。然后，它小心翼翼地攀到顶端，张开翅膀护住这堆战利品，欢快地叫了一声。  
  
“呃……”，Steve被Baby收藏品的数量惊呆了，随即意识到，“这是你的宝藏吗，Baby？”  
  
Baby得意洋洋地承认了。  
  
“而这些全部都是……”，Steve托着下巴思考，“……工具。它们都是工具，对吗？”  
  
Baby发出一串颤音。  
  
Steve伸手挠了挠Baby的脸颊：“一个小小的工具宝藏，哈？”  
  
Baby抓起Steve的眼镜还给他。  
  
“谢了”，Steve把它从小龙那里拿回来，“你应该把Bucky的东西都还给他，Baby。”  
  
龙撅起了嘴巴……以某种方式。  
  
“其他东西都可以留着，但你得把属于别人的或者需要用到的东西还回去。”  
  
Baby哀鸣着垂下翅膀。  
  
“别这样。”  
  
它又发出一声哀鸣，把东西收成一小堆，抬头用一双无辜的大眼睛望着Steve。  
  
“别那么看着我……”，Steve揉了揉脸，“该死，我为什么会被一条尺码迷你的龙吃得死死的。至少把书签还给Bucky，行吗？他现在可能还没想起来，但几天之内他就会发现它不见了，当他……好转一点之后。”  
  
Baby振奋起来，找到那枚亮闪闪的猎鹰形状的金属书签，用两只爪子捧给Steve。  
  
“谢谢你”，Steve俯身向前，亲了亲Baby的头顶，“我得去上班了，你要对Bucky友善点，好吗？他今天戴着狗牌，这是他状况不佳的迹象。”  
  
Baby庄严地应了一声，跳下宝藏堆冲向Steve，拱了拱他的小腿。  
  
“谢谢，Baby。”  
  
Baby善解人意地啾了一声，重新盘踞在宝藏顶端。它开始把东西一件件扔回Steve床底，险些没注意到Steve已经整理好自己的衣着和随身物品。Baby坐在卧室正中，等着Steve和自己道别。但Steve直到拧开门把手准备离开时都没开口，Baby暴躁地叫了一声。  
  
“噢，我差点忘了”，Steve抱歉地自言自语。他返回房间弯下腰，Baby跳起来，前爪勾住Steve的围巾，用脸蹭了蹭他的下巴。  
  
“我也爱你，Baby。乖乖的，我很快就回来。然后我们就可以欢度圣诞了，好吗？”  
  
Baby短促地啁啾，望着Steve离开。他虚掩着门，给小龙留了一条出入用的空隙。Baby重新钻进床底下，开始整理它的宝藏。  
  
它远远地听见：“给你，Bucky。我在房间里找到了Sam送给你的书签。”  
  
“谁拿的？”  
  
Baby心虚地探出头，正好听见Steve叹了口气。  
  
“我要去工作了，今天是平安夜。”  
  
“哦，好吧，开心点，拜拜。”  
  
“回见，Bucky，别忘记投喂Baby！”  
  
门关上了。  
  
Baby蹑手蹑脚地爬到卧室门口探出头，啾了一声。  
  
Bucky也啾了一声作为回应。  
  
Baby跑出房间，径直奔向蜷在沙发上的Bucky。它跳上Bucky胸口，用前爪轻轻踩了踩。  
  
“你是否曾经觉得自己忘记了什么重要的事情？”  
  
Baby啾了一声。  
  
这次Bucky没有回应，而是用金属手指拿着那枚书签把玩、审视。  
  
Baby又发出一声短促的鸣叫，把头靠在Bucky肩膀上。

 

 

当Steve下班回来的时候，感觉全身都要散架了，恨不得接连睡上几天几夜。

 

“嘿，Baby”，他招呼道。小龙一边啁啾一边穿过走廊冲向他。他抱起小家伙走进厨房，听见Bucky正与人交谈。

 

“嘿，伙计们。”

 

“天哪，Steve，你绝对想不到书店在平安夜乱成什么样子了。”

 

Steve面带微笑：“嗨，Sam。我还以为今天见不到你了。Bucky戴着他的狗牌。”

 

Sam耸耸肩，拿起他的啤酒：“Bucky中午给我打电话，说他觉得无聊透顶，于是我就过来了。”

 

“才没有，我的原话是‘这条该死的龙一直拿它该死的脸蹭我的头，快点过来围观它被激光笔逗得满地乱窜的蠢样’。”

 

Steve低头看着正往自己怀里拱的Baby：“他们欺负你了吗？”

 

Baby抬头啾了一声，双眸圆睁。

 

Sam仰头大笑，Bucky则嘟囔了一句：“它就是个小骗子。”

 

Steve也笑了：“我去换身衣服就出来。很高兴你好些了，Bucky。”

 

Baby趴在Steve肩膀上和他一道离开，同时继续盯着厨房里的两人。Sam问Bucky：“这次有多严重？”

 

它听见Bucky回答：“今天早上，有些事情我无论如何都想不起来。”

 

“那辆悍马——”

 

然后Steve关上了卧室门，Sam的后半句话被关在了屋外。

 

Baby从Steve的胸口跳到床上，朝他叫了一声。

 

“怎么了？”，Steve踢掉鞋子，“你想把我的眼镜要回去吗？”

 

Baby兴高采烈地从Steve手上接过那副眼镜。

 

当Steve带着Baby回到厨房时，Sam和Bucky仍旧在讨论那次让Bucky获得了一枚紫心勋章的事件。

 

“我们明天要去退伍军人管理处帮忙吗？”，Steve打断了他们。

 

“打算去”，Sam和Bucky异口同声地答道。

 

 

 

但Steve次日早晨醒来时根本无法顺畅呼吸，他快要把半边肺咳出来了。

 

“是啊，我很抱歉，Sam”，Bucky一边对着手机道歉，一边不安地围着Steve所躺的沙发踱来踱去。

 

Baby发出一声忧虑的哀鸣，随即跳上沙发陪在Steve身边。它呼噜呼噜地振动声带，把脸贴在Steve的下颌旁。

 

“我没事，Baby，我——”，Steve剧烈地咳嗽着，用Bucky盖在他身上的毯子捂住嘴巴。Baby不安地叫了一声。

 

“——得在家看护他”，Bucky走到茶几旁边，一只手拂过松散的发尾。

 

Steve呻吟着把脸埋进枕头里：“Bucky，你必须得去退伍军人中心帮忙！要是你也不去的话，他们的人手就该不够了。”

 

Bucky瞟了他一眼，把手机扣在肩膀上：“我无法 _又_ 去帮忙 _又_ 照顾你。”

 

“你不需要两边兼顾”，Steve咳嗽着，“Baby可以帮我拿东西。你应该去帮助Sam和其他人。”

 

“我 _不能_ 扔下你一个人，仅仅由 _一条龙_ 来照看——”

 

“对门的Carter太太可以——”

 

“瞎说八道。Peggy的祖母大概有一百多岁那么老——”

 

“她九十四岁。”

 

“没区别！你瞧——”

 

但Steve又剧烈地咳了一气。

 

“操”，Bucky嘟囔着，重新把手机举到耳边，“我待会儿给你打回去，Sam。”

 

Steve听不见Sam说了些什么，但Bucky挂电话的时候脸上泛着红晕。

 

“帮我把手机、水和饼干放在身边就行，我每隔五分钟就给你发条短信报平安。去见Sam、Dum Dum和Jim他们吧，说不定晚餐的时候我就好些了。”

 

Bucky叹息着一屁股坐在茶几上：“我不能就这样扔下你独自一人。”

 

“我不是独自一人，Bucks。”

 

Baby信心满满地叫了一声，把爪子放在Bucky膝盖上，随即又叫了一声。

 

“再说我又不是第一次生病了”，仿佛为了佐证似的，Steve又咳了一阵。

 

“如果你确定——”

 

“我确定。”

 

“真的确——”

 

“真的。我打算用睡觉和看电视消磨掉一整天。”

 

Bucky缓缓起身：“那好吧，我去把你的生病应急包拿过来。”

 

Steve呻吟了一声，但没有出言阻止Bucky在走廊壁橱里翻找那个露营包——包里装满纸巾、药片、瓶装水、饼干和其他各种Bucky觉得Steve病时需要备在身边的东西。

 

Steve翻了个白眼，但还是说了句谢谢。

 

Bucky终于出门去退伍军人中心的时候，Steve躺在沙发上半睡半醒，Baby盖着毯子蜷在他胸口。小龙呼噜呼噜地拱着Steve的脖子，啾了一声。

 

“是啊”，Steve咕哝着，“我也爱你。”

 

 

 

“——有证据显示，Obadiah Stane，Howard Stark的密友，可能与现年19岁的Anthony Stark失踪一事 _脱不开关联_ 。截至目前，他已失踪了 _三十二_ 天。”

 

Steve眨了眨眼睛。

 

“消息来自Tony Stark的童年好友James Rhodes，他声称——”

 

Baby从沙发上一跃而起， 爪尖紧紧抓着软垫保持平衡。

 

“Baby”，Steve唤道。小龙回到他胸口，又蹭又叫。Steve微笑着俯视这条在自己身上作威作福的龙。

 

“我也很高兴”，Steve最终说道。Baby平静了一些，朝Steve眨眨眼睛。“我希望他们能找到他。我还希望他平安无事。我还记得当Bucky在任务中失踪的时候，他的悍马——那……那不是什么愉快的经历，除了等待和期盼之外无能为力——”但Baby用一只小爪子捂住Steve的嘴唇，低低叫唤了一声。

 

“好吧”，Steve抬手揉了揉眼睛、清清嗓子，然后重新低头看着Baby，“你饿吗？”

 

Baby发出一声精神饱满的啁啾，跳下Steve奔向厨房。

 

Steve推开毯子缓缓起身，做好了头晕目眩的准备。但晕眩并没有如期而至，于是他从茶几上抄起手机，循着Baby的饥饿的哀鸣走进厨房。

 

“你想吃点什么？”，他打开冰箱门。

 

Baby蹿进冰箱里，嗅着一碟碟食物，然后又迅速转身蹿了出来，因为里面实在太冷了。

 

Steve笑了：“你有时候可不是一般的不留神啊，Baby。”

 

一声龙鸣。

 

“昨天的火腿怎么样？”

 

又一声龙鸣。

 

“再配上些土豆泥和胡萝卜泥？”

 

两声龙鸣。

 

“给你多加一份火腿？”

 

Baby欢快地拱了拱Steve的脚踝。

 

加热完两盘食物，Steve回到沙发上。他把Baby的那盘火腿丁放在茶几上，然后重新缩进毯子里。

 

他吃到一半的时候，手机响了，毫不意外，是Bucky的来电。

 

“怎么啦？Sam终于设法让你同意和他一起钻进储物间卿卿我我了？我们需要来次基友谈心吗？他吻技如何？”

 

_“Steve！”_

 

Steve大笑：“我没事，Bucky。我感觉比昨晚睡觉之前好多了。”

 

“你确定吗？”，Bucky问，“你确定你没有一病而亡，你确定跟我讲话的不是你邪恶的双胞胎兄弟‘人渣Steve’？”

 

“去你的，我没事。我说不定可以过去加入你们呢。”

 

“不许起来。你今天都做了些什么？”

 

“睡觉，醒来和Baby一起看了看新闻。你听说了吗？”

 

“ _Baby_ 还会看新闻呢？以及答案是没听说，听说什么？”

 

“警方认定Obadiah Stane与Tony Stark的失踪有关。”

 

“Stane？”，Bucky沉默片刻，稍作思索，“我懂。他给人一种……不太安分守己的感觉。我在Stark神经机械义肢诊疗中心见过他一两次。”

 

Steve哼了一声，用叉子戳着盘中的食物：“你那边怎么样？Jim有没有惹出乱子？”

 

“感谢老天，还没有，有惊无险。我们正在打扫厨房和娱乐室，稍后打算把剩余的食物送到流浪者收容所去。所以，大概五六点钟就完事了，然后我们就可以结伴去Gaby那里吃圣诞晚餐了。”

 

Steve大笑：“我很期待，不过动身跟你们会合之前我恐怕还得再补一觉。”

 

“随你怎么说，你就是犯懒而已，蠢蛋。”

 

Steve发出嘘声：“混球。”

 

“到此为止”，Bucky说，“我要给家里的网络加装儿童锁功能。”

 

“我都不知道你还有这种技能点。”

 

“我会有办法的。”

 

“回去干活。”

 

“你一定是为了逃避劳动才装病的。”

 

“再见，Bucky，帮我给Sam带个吻。”

 

“滚一边去。”

 

“再见！”

 

“别惹麻烦，晚点见。”

 

Steve把手机扔回茶几上，抬起头的时候发现Baby正歪着脑袋盯着自己瞧。

 

“怎么了？”，他问。

 

Baby迟疑地鸣叫，从茶几上朝Steve的膝盖伸出爪子。

 

“来吧，你可以跳过来的。”

 

但Baby只是活动了一下爪尖，再次朝Steve的膝盖探出前爪，却摇摇晃晃地够不着。

 

Steve率先投降，抬起一条腿搭在茶几边缘，好让Baby沿着攀过来。Baby用脸颊蹭着Steve瘦骨嶙峋的肋部，低沉地呼噜呼噜了一阵子，然后在Steve身旁重新蜷缩成一团。

 

“午睡时间？”

 

Baby发出赞同的声音。

 

“我也要睡了”，Steve拽过毯子盖住他们两个。

 

当Bucky回到公寓时，Steve已经洗过澡可以准备出发了。

 

“你的确看起来好多了”，Bucky不情不愿地承认。

 

Steve微笑：“早告诉过你了，咱们走。”

 

“你的吸入剂带了吗？”

 

“带了，老妈。”

 

Steve转向Baby，小龙正坐在门口的钥匙桌上，鸣叫着凑过来蹭了蹭Steve的下巴以示告别。

 

“我们不在家时你要乖乖的，Baby。我们很快就回来。”

 

Baby答应了一声，然后Steve和Bucky就动身去Gabe那里吃晚餐了。

 

那天晚上Steve和Bucky返家的时候，他们忙着嘲笑Monty和Gabe家的愚蠢绿植，谁都没有留意到小龙没在门口迎接他们。

 

 

 

 

Steve在半夜里醒来，感觉胃部火烧火燎。他睡意全无，一把掀开被子——灼烧感不在他的肚子 _里面_ ，而在他的肚子 _上面_ 。他低下头，在窗外街灯的微弱光线下发现那是Baby，它在睡梦中抽搐、呜咽。

 

“Baby”，Steve探向小龙，一只手抚上它的后背。它身体滚烫，几乎要烧起来了。“Baby”，Steve轻声呼唤。

 

Baby低声呜咽，爪子紧紧扣住Steve的床单。

 

“该死。”

 

Steve冲进Bucky的卧室大喊：“ _Bucky！”_  


 

Bucky一跃而起，伸手在床头柜上摸索着并不存在的武器：“怎——怎么了？”

 

“Baby病了！”

 

“什么？”，Bucky撩开挡住脸的头发，像看疯子一样瞪着Steve。

 

“Baby病了，它全身像烧着了似的，还一直呜咽，我不——我不——”

 

Bucky想都没想就离开床边大步走到Steve面前给了他一个拥抱：“会没事的，好吗？我们一起过去看看Baby。”Bucky搂着Steve的肩膀陪他一起回到卧室。

 

Baby仍然在Steve的床上，呜咽着抓挠床单。它就像一小团灼热的火球，Bucky不用伸手触摸就能感觉到它发散的热度。

 

“去把我的笔记本电脑拿过来，Steve”，Buck命令道，他伸出那只金属手臂摸了摸Baby的脸颊，轻声询问，“你还好吗小家伙？”

 

Baby哀鸣了一声，尽全力把自己缠绕在Bucky凉爽的前臂上。

 

Steve一边抱着电脑飞速敲击键盘一边冲回房间。

 

“那么”，他急促地喘息着，“网上说龙类会自然发热——一些这样那样的早就知道的常识——但当它们身体滚烫的时候可能意味着几件事：疾病、怀孕或者魔法的影响。如果是怀孕——会在几天之内自行消退——如果是疾病或者魔法则需要采用辅助手段降温——用微温而不是冰凉的东西敷背——冰凉的东西可能加重身体负担从而导致其他问题。如果24小时之内仍不好转——则最有可能是魔法的缘故——寻求专家帮助。718——”

 

“洗碗布”，Bucky提醒，打断了Steve的慌乱无措。

 

Steve把笔记本电脑扔在床尾冲进浴室。

 

Baby又鸣了一声，在Bucky的金属手臂上扭动着身体。

 

“你会没事的”，Bucky轻声安抚，用凉爽的手掌抚摸着小龙的腹部。他的金属义肢最外面是薄薄一层艾德曼合金，底下是精密的传感膜，能够感知温度和压力。现在，那层膜向Bucky反馈的信息显示，小龙的体表温度大约50摄氏度，也就是说它的体内温度很可能有将近60度，这可不太妙。

 

Steve带着一条打湿的擦手毛巾和一罐温水回来了。他心急如焚地爬回枕头上，用湿毛巾覆盖在小龙的后背和翅膀上，因此把罐子放在床头柜顶时洒了些水在外面。

 

Baby发出一串啁啾声。

 

“它烧得很厉害，Steve。”

 

Steve应了一声。

 

从后半夜直到第二天清晨，他们一直在不停地更换毛巾，安慰虚弱的小龙。Bucky中途睡着了几次，金属手臂姿势纠结。Steve窝在床头一夜未眠。Baby偶尔用头拱拱Steve以示安慰，能够着他身体的哪个部位就拱哪个部位。

 

午后，Baby的情况似乎恶化了。Steve几乎崩溃，他给网页上搜到的那名龙类专家打了电话，Baby在他身后嘶声尖叫。

 

“Eir*龙类服务中心，这里是Jane。”（注：Eir是北欧神话中司掌医药和健康的女神）

 

“嗨！呃，我叫Steve，我的龙病得很厉害，我不知道该怎么做。我在网上看到了你们的页面，照上面的方法试着降低它的体温，但它的温度仍在升高，我很担心。你们提供上门诊疗吗，或者能否预约个时间登门求医？我——它……它才那么……小只。”

 

线路对面沉默了很久，然后Jane回复道：“呃，我帮你把电话转给我们的医疗团队可以吗？其实我只是在替朋友代班，所以……”

 

“可以，没问题，我等着”，Steve挠挠头发走到床边。Bucky仍然躺在地板上，但已经醒了，正看着Steve焦躁不安的样子。

 

突然之间，电话里响起了一位男人的声音。“这里是Loki”，对方简短地说。

 

“嗨，我的名字是Steve，我的龙——”

 

“闭嘴。”

 

Steve闭嘴了，主要是由于震惊：“什——什么？”

 

“靠话筒近些”，有一阵子两边都没说话，然后Loki问道，“你的龙是什么品种？”

 

“我——我不知道。我是3号那天在垃圾桶后面捡到它的，所以还不到一个月。”

 

“地址？”

 

Steve不假思索地迅速报出地址。

 

“二十分钟之后就到”，Loki说完转向另一人，“Thor，穿上外套，我们得出诊了。”

 

“所以你们现在过来看它？”

 

“对，二十分钟”，通话随后切断了。

 

Steve盯着手机深吸一口气。他抬头看着Bucky，试图露出安抚式的微笑。

 

Bucky试图回以同样的安抚式微笑。

 

二十分钟的等待格外煎熬。

 

当门铃终于响起时，Steve像一道闪电般冲出卧室，连门镜都没看就急切地打开房门。

 

门外的楼道里站着两个身材高大的男人。深色头发、个头稍矮的那人一言不发地越过Steve，循着小龙的呜咽声直奔卧室。个头偏高的金发男人冲Steve笑了笑，然后迈入公寓。

 

“我叫Thor”，他说，“请别介意Loki的失礼，他只是有点担心。”他说话时带点口音，就好像英语并非他的母语。

 

Steve点点头：“Baby，我的龙，在这边。”然后他关上门，领Thor穿过走廊。

 

Loki正坐在Steve床边，一只手悬于Baby光裸的后背上方，湿毛巾被随意扔在Steve的枕头上。

 

Baby在咆哮，用一种Steve闻所未闻的咔哒咔哒声。Bucky看起来不太自在，但他待在原地没动，因为Baby仍旧抓着他的金属胳膊。

 

“你之前说你捡到了它？”，Loki问道，语调意外地温和。

 

“是——是的”，Steve瞟了Thor一眼，暗自揣测Loki毫无波澜的问话有何意图。但Thor只是靠在门边笑了笑，于是Steve如实回答：“在艺校附近的一条小巷里。”

 

Loki点点头，哼了一声：“那就是说，事情不太对头。”

 

“什么事情不太对头？”

 

Loki看了看Steve，又看了看Bucky，仿佛在打量他们，随即开口。“它的体型不应该这么娇小。它被一种不属于自己的黑暗魔法笼罩着，而你们两个都被它的魔法笼罩着”，他冲Bucky点头，“它的红魔法。你们知道那意味着什么吗？”

 

Steve摇头。

 

“我猜你们也不知道”，Loki换了个姿势，俯身趴在床上，让视线与Baby持平。他直接对龙说道：“我不会伤害你，这是龙与龙之间的诺言，我是来帮你的。冲我咆哮只会让你更加虚弱。”

 

Steve和Bucky看着Baby，Baby盯着Loki，然后缓缓地，它停止了那种带有威胁意味的怒吼。

 

“谢谢”，Loki伸出一只手，Baby凑上前轻轻嗅了嗅，突然身体前倾，一头拱进Loki掌心。它迟疑着从Bucky的金属手臂上爬下来，倚在Loki身旁。

 

“它会好起来吧？”，Bucky站起来。

 

“尚无定论”，Loki伸手沿着Baby的背脊抚摸，然后拈着手指仔细查看，“它被黑暗咒语萦绕着。那咒语令它变得娇小而虚弱。此前它的红魔法一直在自我防卫，但最近这段时间它把大部分魔法都用在你们两个身上了。我能看得到，红魔法萦绕着你的精神”，他指指Bucky，“和你的躯体”，他又指指Steve，“它一定很在乎你们两个，才会心甘情愿地冒险。”

 

Steve压抑着想哭的感觉。“为什么？”，他问道，“它为什么要这么做？他做了些 _什么_ ？”

 

Loki用看傻子的怜悯目光望着他们：“它治愈了你们两个，结果自己却快要死了。”

 

Steve眼前发黑。

 

“我的记忆失常……你的感冒……”，Bucky伸手搭在Steve肩膀上。

 

直到泪水模糊视线，Steve才发觉自己哭了。“我”，他呛出一声哽咽，“我没——我没要求它那么做。它为何要——？它可能会死掉，然后——”

 

Bucky把Steve的头按在自己颈间，给了他一个拥抱。

 

“不仅如此”，Loki声调平板地说，“如果只是治愈感冒还没什么大碍，但它——你叫它Baby对吗？——Baby不仅仅治好了你的感冒，还有你的心脏问题、你的贫血、你的哮喘、你的脊柱侧弯和色盲症。你怎么会毫无察觉？它为你做了那么多。”

 

“你怎么——”，Steve哽住了，挣脱Bucky的拥抱，抹掉脸上的泪水，“你为什么会知道？”

 

Loki抿紧嘴唇：“我也是龙族成员，世界之蛇。这些都是Baby告诉我的。”他的手指挠了挠小龙的下巴，Baby疲倦地贴近他的触摸。“但它拒绝变成人形。它现在过于虚弱，不确定还 _能不能_ 变成人形。它说咒语阻碍了变形——咒语本身已经被打破了，但后效应仍在毒害它。”

 

Loki叹息：“它还说，变回人形的话你们两个就不会再喜欢它了。”

 

“那不是真的！”，Steve飞奔过去坐在床沿，伸手摸了摸Baby滚烫的皮肤，“我只盼它能康复。它是我的朋友，不是我的宠物。”

 

Loki微微一笑，坐直了些：“你一直知道它拥有人类形态吗？”

 

Steve耸耸肩：“我刚把它带回家时查过资料，从颜色和纹路来看，它应该是具有人类形态的。但我不想给它施加压力，要是它害怕或者不乐意告诉我的话。如果他所需的仅仅是一个临时的落脚之处，我想我并不介意。”Steve用拇指指腹摩挲着Baby修长的脖颈。

 

Baby柔声哼哼着享受他的触碰。

 

“如果它变成人形，会对治疗有帮助吗？”，Steve问道。

 

Loki点点头：“龙的形态比人类形态需要更多魔力来维持。它需要尽快恢复力量来驱除黑暗咒语的最后一点影响。等到魔法完全恢复之后，它就会彻底康复了，也会变回正常大小的龙。”

 

“那么你应该变回去”，Steve对小龙说，“你应该变成人形，尽快好起来，然后我们可以一起出去喝一杯什么的。就……”，他几乎无法呼吸，“别死。”

 

Loki离开床边走向他的同事，他们用母语交头接耳了一阵。Bucky一屁股坐在Steve画桌旁的椅子上。

 

“Baby”，Bucky许诺，“要是你熬过这一劫，我就答应和Sam约会。”

 

Baby虚弱地啾了一声，伴随着一阵颤抖，Steve床上的小龙突然变成了一名浑身赤裸的年轻人。他的脸埋在床垫和Steve的大腿旁边，皮肤泛着潮红，深褐色的头发被汗水打湿成一缕一缕的。

 

“我来叫救护车”，Loki边说边掏出手机。

 

Steve点点头，他迟疑片刻，伸手理了理年轻人的头发：“你还好吗？”

 

男人啾了一声，听起来与他还是龙形时的叫声别无二致。这着实有些喜感，Steve忍不住轻笑。

 

“有没有谁——裤子？”，男人含糊不清地请求。他仍然在发抖，努力用双手撑起身体，曲起双腿翻了个身靠在床头，双目紧闭，脸色潮红。

 

Bucky抢在Steve之前站起来应道：“没问题，马上。”他从Steve的衣橱里翻出一条居家裤递给对方。

 

“救护车十分钟就到”，Loki说，“我告诉他们送他去红龙医院*，那是家以治疗龙类见长的医院。”（注：原文Ddraig Goch是威尔士语，相当于英语的Red Dragon）

 

“多谢”，Steve向Loki道谢，然后重新把目光投向床上的年轻男子——对方把他的裤子举在身前，但并未穿上。Steve无法不留意到他长长的深色睫毛。当他仔细审视对方的面孔时，忽然意识到了那究竟是谁。

 

他尴尬万分、笨嘴拙舌地说：“噢该死。是你！你平安无事！”随即冲动地俯身给了对方一个大大的拥抱。

 

Tony Stark啾了一声作为回应。

 

 

 

一周之后，Steve正要下班回家，发现一位衣着光鲜的红发女子在一辆黑色豪车边等着自己。他忍住高声呻吟的冲动，以为她又是来问问题的侦探或者记者。他之前确实有收留失踪的Tony Stark在自己家里住了一个月，但……又不是说他 _当时知情_ 。

 

女人冲他微笑：“你是Steve Rogers，对吗？”

 

Steve点头：“我没时间接受采访。”他试图径直越过她，边走边整理围巾，但她亦步亦趋地跟了上来。

 

他用眼角余光注意到那辆豪车也跟了上来。

 

“我不是来采访你的，Rogers先生”，她把一缕长发别在耳后，“我的名字是Pepper Potts，Tony Stark的个人助理。”

 

Steve打量着她：她的姿态气质、唇边几不可见的微笑、戴着深蓝色手套的双手、米色的风衣。此外，她穿了双平跟鞋。

 

“好吧”，他停下脚步伸出右手，“我是Steve Rogers。”

 

Pepper微笑着，简短有力地与他握手：“首先，我得谢谢你照顾Tony，他有时候是个大麻烦精。所以，十分感谢。”

 

Steve也笑了，因为……没错，Baby确实是个大麻烦精。它会从刚晾干的衣物里偷走袜子，就为了引人来追它玩；它还会藏在毯子底下，专门等你路过时跳出来吓唬人。

 

“不客气，随时效劳”，Steve耸耸肩。

 

“很好”，她说，“我正打算问问你现在有没有空呢。”

 

“有空做什么？”

 

“是Tony”，她重新把掉落的头发拨到耳后别好，“他想见见你。”

 

“噢”，Steve低头盯着鞋尖，把围巾拉起来一些。他知道自己肯定脸红了。

 

“我以为”，他瞟了一眼跟在后面的车子，清清喉咙，“我以为他还在住院。”

 

Pepper点点头：“他确实在住院，但他想见你。”

 

“现在？”

 

“如果你现在有空。不然的话，他也可以再等等。他不喜欢等待，但他会等你。”

 

Steve摸了摸头发，思索片刻：“等我给Bucky发条短信就走。”

 

Pepper的笑容亮了起来。

 

去医院的路途并不远。Steve盯着车窗外，暗自期望与Tony Stark的再会不要变得尴尬。他最后一次见到Tony时，对方正被抬进救护车，还不忘对着身旁的护工喋喋不休地讲述他有多爱Steve、Steve是个多善良的人，说他像个英雄，不是身穿奇装异服的那种，而是真正的、最棒的英雄。

 

当车子停在医院门口时，Steve努力让自己不要想太多。Pepper敲了敲，然后一名男子从里面为他们打开门，Steve认出那是James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes。

 

“就是他？”，Rhodey问道。

 

Pepper点头。

 

“小个子，可爱，金发，正如Tony形容的那样。”

 

Steve脸红了。

 

前往Tony病房的路上所有人都很沉默。他们到门口之后，Pepper打手势示意Steve单独进去。

 

“呃，谢了”，Steve说着握住门把手。

 

Pepper和Rhodey都笑了。

 

Steve踏进病房注意到的第一件事是这房间的宽敞明亮，以及那一整面落地窗。

 

第二件事是Tony的气色看起来比被抬进救护车时好太多了。他的皮肤没有潮红汗湿，他的呼吸没有急促凌乱，他的神志也没有因高烧而混沌不清。

 

但Tony正忙着在一个平板上敲敲点点。

 

Steve脱口而出：“我猜Bucky答应的那次约会还欠着呢。”

 

Tony头也不抬地哼了一声。

 

“不过话说回来”，Steve自行在床边的椅子上落座，“你大概也不记得他说过这话了。”

 

“什么？”，Tony抬头瞟了一眼，然后又确认似地看了第二眼。

 

“Steve！”，他扑上来抱住金发男人，“你来了！你真的来了！”

 

“是、是啊，当然了”，Steve拍了拍Tony的后背，“谁让你开口了呢。”

 

Tony靠回枕头上露出微笑。

 

Steve摆弄着自己的围巾。

 

Tony继续微笑。

 

Steve清清喉咙。这有点尴尬，和人类形态的Tony坐在一起。主要是因为他的人类形态差不多是当下全美国知名度最高的人，或者还因为他差不多是全美国最好看的人。

 

“噢对了！”，Tony以手击额，“我有些事情要向你解释来着！你大概也在疑惑我当初是怎么被诅咒的。”

 

“是啊，那样当然很好，但你不需要——”

 

“我需要解释，让我解释。说来话长，你可以坐得舒服点。”

 

Steve挑起眉毛：“你这里提供塑料椅子之外的选项吗？”

 

Tony仰头大笑，朝Steve抛了个狡黠的眼神：“你可以到我床上来。”

 

Steve红着脸移开了视线。

 

Tony的脸上也有点微烫。

 

“就，上来吧”，Tony清清嗓子，“所以事情经过大概是这样的，我发现Stane私底下把Stark工业的产品卖往中东地区的武器黑市。我犯了个 _天大的_ 错误——独自一人去质问他。我打算把他的所作所为告诉父亲并且报警，但他雇了一名女巫对我施咒。那个咒语会使我‘变得体型娇小、力量羸弱，只有依靠真爱才能破除’。”

 

Tony耸耸肩，抓起床头柜上的矿泉水，摆弄着瓶身上的标签。他继续说道：“我在那条巷子里徘徊了差不多一个礼拜，冲着所有路过的活物吼叫，天气 _真他妈的冷_ ，又下了场该死的 _雨_ 。然后……你就出现了。”

 

Tony说话的方式让Steve回想起Baby啾鸣的样子。

 

“你向我保证一切都会变好，你说你无意伤害我——顺便一提，你不该对一条龙作出 _任何承诺_ ，因为它们会跟你较真的。不管怎样，你那么暖和，那么亲切，那么……呃”，Tony红着脸清了清喉咙。

 

“嗯，所以我就在你那里住下来了，因为要是Stane得知我还活着，他肯定会暴跳如雷、不达目的誓不罢休。我不想连累你们两个。所以我每天都关注新闻上那些调查进展。”

 

“但随后我打破了咒语，这很诡异，因为甚至都不像电影里那样需要一个‘真爱之吻’，只需要一些为爱牺牲的举动就行了，所以……”

 

“你知道打破咒语的举动是什么吗？是治愈你和Bucky。”

 

Tony耸耸肩，脸上露出浅浅的微笑。

 

“然后我听说Obie——也就是Stane因为我的失踪受到了指控，那是个好消息，但我……”，Tony再次脸红了，垂着眼不敢直视Steve。

 

“我喜欢那样的生活”，他坦言，“我喜欢和你住在一起，还有Bucky。然后我就病了，你们给另外那条龙打了电话。我之前得了肺炎，但现在已经好多了。”

 

Tony朝Steve露出灿烂的笑容。

 

“这可真是个简单明了的故事”，Steve评论道。

 

Tony大笑：“你这小混蛋根本不知道，每天看你和Bucky忙前忙后给我带来了多少乐趣。”

 

“你随时可以再来，Tony。我敢肯定Bucky也会更喜欢现在这个伶牙俐齿的你。”

 

“真的？”

 

“真的，随时都可以。”

 

“我不再是条可以抱在腿上的宠物龙了。”

 

Steve耸耸肩：“只要你别把沙发压塌就行。”

 

Tony羞赧地笑了，带点暗示意味：“我可不保证。”

 

Steve花了片刻理解他话中的含义，随即也脸红了。

 

Tony大笑：“我会给你买个新沙发，或者一栋新公寓。”

 

“不行。”

 

“我决定了，所以不接受反对意见。Pepper已经着手处理了。”Tony重新拾起平板。

 

“别这样”，Steve上前把平板从Tony手中抽走。

 

他抬起头，这才意识到Tony的脸庞 _近在咫尺_ 。

 

“呃”，他支吾着。

 

Tony倾身向前，但Steve预料中的吻并没有如期而至，取而代之的是两人的脸颊轻轻相抵。

 

Steve心底抽痛了一下，此情此景犹如每次Baby——龙类形态的Tony——亲昵地拱着自己脸颊的样子。

 

“Tony——”

 

然后Steve得到了那个他所期待的吻。

 

Tony的嘴唇温暖柔软，微微干裂，他们的吻令人无比心醉神迷。

 

“Tony”，Steve再次试图开口，但Tony打断了他。

 

“我真的很想带你去吃顿像样的晚餐，不仅仅是为了表达感谢，而是约会的那种。我有点——我觉得你棒呆了。而且现在我可以跟你说话、一起做各种事情了。”

 

Steve的脸颊烧得通红，但他满心欢喜地答应了对方的晚餐邀请。

 

Tony面露微笑，而Steve十分确定自己这次是栽了。

 

 

 

三周之后，又是一个雨天。Steve在校园旁边的星巴克里盯着窗外豆大的雨滴。

 

“简直不能相信你居然陷我于此种境地”，Bucky抱怨道。

 

Steve抬手弄乱了Bucky的发型。

 

Bucky挥开他的手，嘴里嘟囔着：“现在你该死的竟然 _比我还高_ 了，这他妈简直搞笑透顶。”

 

伴随着吱嘎一声，咖啡厅的门被人推开，Steve的笑容加深了。

 

“我迟到了吗？”，Tony大步走向他们，伸手摘掉鼻梁上的墨镜。

 

“没，分秒不差”，Steve微笑着环住Tony的腰，吻了吻他的额头。

 

“而你，这位先生”，Tony指着Bucky，“你还有个承诺要履行呢。”

 

“真见鬼”，但Bucky还是转身走向柜台。

 

“我在想你们几个还打算站在那边斗嘴多久”，Sam面露愉快，“需要我帮你弄杯喝的吗？”

 

Bucky的眼神闪烁了一下，一抹红晕浮上脸颊。他迟疑片刻，攥着拳头开口：“晚餐。”

 

Sam坏笑着问：“你说什么？我没听清。”

 

Bucky转身瞪着Steve，但Steve只是挑起眉毛示意他再接再厉。

 

Bucky重新面对Sam，下定决心说道：“你想去吃晚餐吗？”

 

“跟你？”

 

Bucky破罐破摔地承认：“跟我。”

 

Sam的笑容一路咧到嘴角：“我还以为永远等不到你开口的那一天呢。”

 

【完】


End file.
